da_icefandomcom-20200222-history
EVERY SEASON
|artist = Da-iCE|released = January 6, 2016|number of types = 6|type = Album|label = UNIVERSAL SIGMA|previous = FIGHT BACK 1st album (2014)|next = NEXT PHASE 3rd album (2017)|image = Da-ice every season promo.jpg|catalog = UMCK-9800 + DVD Limited Edition A UMCK-9801 + DVD Limited Edition B UMCK-9802 + DVD Limited Edition C UMCK-9803 Limited Edition (Da-iCE ver.) UMCK-9804 Limited Edition (Vocal ver.) UMCK-9805 Limited Edition (Performer ver.)|price = ¥4,600 + DVD Limited Edition A ¥4,100 + DVD Limited Edition B ¥4,980 + DVD Limited Edition C ¥3050 Limited Edition (Da-iCE / Vocal / Performer ver.) (tax included)}} EVERY SEASON is the second album of Da-iCE. It was released on January 6, 2016 in 6 types. CD Tracklist CD + DVD Limited Edition A / B / C # Up to the Stars # SUPER FICTION casts SKY-HI # Billion Dreams # Everybody (エビバディ) # Cynical Life # I got your back # HELLO # もう一度だけ (Mou Ichido Dake) # 着れないままのコート (Kirenai mama no coat) # Back To The Future # Every Season CD Limited Edition (Da-iCE ver.) # Up to the Stars # SUPER FICTION casts SKY-HI # Billion Dreams # Everybody (エビバディ) # Cynical Life # I got your back # Hello # もう一度だけ (Mou Ichido Dake) # 着れないままのコート (Kirenai mama no coat) # Back To The Future # Every Season # ぼくのキセキ (Boku no Kiseki) # TOKI -acoustic ver.- CD Limited Edition (Vocal ver.) # Up to the Stars # SUPER FICTION casts SKY-HI # Billion Dreams # Everybody (エビバディ) # Cynical Life # I got your back # Hello # もう一度だけ (Mou Ichido Dake) # 着れないままのコート (Kirenai mama no coat) # Back To The Future # Every Season # Be your man # MY DEAREST CD Limited Edition (Performer ver.) # Up to the Stars # SUPER FICTION casts SKY-HI # Billion Dreams # Everybody (エビバディ) # Cynical Life # I got your back # Hello # もう一度だけ (Mou Ichido Dake) # 着れないままのコート (Kirenai mama no coat) # Back To The Future # Every Season # ナミダの容量 (Namida no Youryou) # Eternally DVD Tracklist CD + DVD Limited Edition A * ｢もう一度だけ｣ (Mou Ichido Dake) Music Video * ｢BILLION DREAMS｣ Music Video * ｢エビバディ｣ (Everybody) Music Video * ｢HELLO｣ Music Video * ｢Back To The Future｣ Music Video * ｢SUPER FICTION casts SKY-HI｣ Music Video * ｢Every Season｣ Music Video * ｢もう一度だけ｣ (Mou Ichido Dake) Dance Edit. * ｢BILLION DREAMS｣ Dance Edit. * ｢エビバディ｣ (Everybody) Dance Edit. * ｢HELLO｣ Dance Edit. CD + DVD Limited Edition B ふざけちゃって五面なサイ ～BE-BOP-Da-iSCHOOL～ (Fuzake chatte gomennasai ～BE-BOP-Da-iSCHOOL～) minutes long CD + DVD Limited Edition C # ｢Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2015 -Phase 4- Akasaka BLITZ｣ SPECIAL LONG DIGEST #* Setlist #* Behind the scenes (July 30th, 2015) # ｢a-nation island AsiaProgress～Twinkle～｣ #* FIGHT BACK #* BILLION DREAMS #* エビバディ (Everybody) #* TOKI External links * Album details (in Japanese) * EVERY SEASON Special Site * EVERY SEASON on Apple Music * EVERY SEASON on Spotify Album covers Every season limited A.jpg|CD + DVD Limited Edition A Every season limited B.jpg|CD + DVD Limited Edition B Every season limited C.jpg|CD + DVD Limited Edition C Every season limited da-ice.jpg|CD Limited Edition (Da-iCE ver.) Every season limited vocal.jpg|CD Limited Edition (Vocal ver.) Every season limited performer.jpg|CD Limited Edition (Performer ver.) Category:Album Category:2016 Category:January releases